Fight Until the End
by daphrose
Summary: It started when they found the letters "WB" etched into the front door. That was when they knew: she was returning home. Only, she wouldn't be the same girl who left a year ago. Donald Davenport knew it was time to put an end to this. He would have to face his beloved daughter . . . and he would do it alone. (High T; sequel to "Dark Enough")
1. Part I: Broken

**Here it is: the sequel to Dark Enough. Sorry it took so long! And hey, for those of you who have not voted on the poll yet, go to my profile and check it out, because it's still open! I want to see what you guys think will happen.**

 **Rated T for evilness, death talk, betrayal, fights, blood, assassination attempts, you know the drill. Possibly for character death, but I'm not going to say yet.**

 **I'm really happy with how smoothly this chapter went. The words just flowed out onto the paper. Yay! I love when that happens.**

 **Part I soundtrack: "Broken Pieces" by Apocalyptica ft. Lacey Sturm. I'm obsessed with the song, and it goes well with this chapter. (Fun fact: the only instruments in this fairly dark song are drums and cellos. How cool is that?)**

 **By the way, this story takes place about two weeks after the end of the last one. So, per usual, I don't own Lab Rats, and enjoy!**

* * *

 *** * * Part I: Broken * * ***

* * *

 _In her destructive wake, she left a poor, confused ex-boyfriend._

 _He knew nothing about the dangerous world of bionics. He never knew her secrets until he found out about her strange family in the media, and even after she left, they refused to tell him about her. He would never understand why she had to leave. He would never know where she went._

 _He would never know what she became._

 _The time came, of course, for him to move on. New girls came into his life eventually, and he chose to let go of the mysterious ex._

 _Nonetheless, he would never forget her._

* * *

 _In her destructive wake, she left a hurt, angry older brother._

 _He could never understand her motives. He was a pure soul, unable to comprehend the reason for her darkness. He would never understand why she had to leave. It hurt him that he would never again hug his sister or wish her goodnight or tell her that he loved her._

 _The time came, of course, for him to move on. Seeing the news related to her only hurt him more, and he chose to realize that she was no longer his sister._

 _Nonetheless, he would never forget her._

* * *

 _In her destructive wake, she left a worried, upset younger brother._

 _He would never get why his sister had to leave. He could run a thousand calculations in his head, but it never made sense. He would never again have the chance to lightly bicker with her; she ripped that from him. He would never again comfort her or help her._

 _The time came, of course, for him to move on. More important things came up. Missions that could not be ignored still flooded his life, and he couldn't spend every second dwelling on the memories._

 _Nonetheless, he would never forget her._

* * *

 _In her destructive wake, she left a wounded, dismayed stepbrother._

 _He didn't know about the growing darkness in his sister until it was too late, and every night he sat up thinking about her. He knew, however, that he couldn't have stopped her. She was broken beyond belief, and she broke him in the process. He would never again tease her in a brotherly way or try to get closer—to love her._

 _The time came, of course, for him to move on. Life kept going regardless, and school, friends, and family kept him out of despair long enough to stay alive._

 _Nonetheless, he would never forget her._

* * *

 _In her destructive wake, she left a distressed, anxious stepmother._

 _She couldn't pretend to understand her daughter or sons; the bionic world was one far detached from her. Still, she too felt the anguish when she left. The pain ran deep in the family, and though she tried to fix it, it remained._

 _The time came, of course, for her to move. Housework and reporting took up all her time, so much so that she was forced to think about them more than that poor girl she never truly got close to._

 _Nonetheless, she would never forget her._

* * *

 _In her destructive wake, she left a concerned, puzzled biological father._

 _He understood his daughter, in some ways. He knew firsthand how cruel the world was, and how easy it was to retaliate and take revenge. He understood, truly, but he also knew that vengeance was not the way to go. He who had newly come to the light watched his daughter descend into darkness, unable to pull her out this time._

 _The time came, of course, for him to move on. Relationships had to be mended and trust restored. He focused on those to keep his mind off the one he could never have a relationship with now._

 _Nonetheless, he would never forget her.  
_

* * *

 _In her destructive wake, she left a destroyed, anguished adopted father._

 _He raised her as his own, and now she had betrayed him. He remained blind to her growing darkness, and he, like his stepson, did nothing to stop it, and it haunted it every day of his life. He didn't understand how his precious girl could do that to him; he supposed he would never understand._

 _The time came, of course, for him to move on. He had a company to run, two-thirds of a bionic team to command, a brother to reinstate, and a family to head._

 _Nonetheless, he would_ never _forget her._

* * *

The walk home from school was a silent one. Not exactly unusual, of course. It always felt so wrong without _her_ there to lighten the mood. She couldn't roll her eyes at their jokes or tease them. To this day it still hurt them.

Leo swallowed and said, "So, Adam, how was work?"

Adam shrugged. "Same as always. A customer asked me once if we had any lawn chairs, and I had to explain that we're a grocery store. That was pretty funny." Adam lowered his head and grinned—a genuine grin, much to his brothers' delight.

Since he graduated earlier that year, Adam got a job to make some cash for himself. He got off around the same time as school ended, so Chase and Leo still got to walk home with him.

Once again, they lapsed into silence. Chase tried to break it by saying, "I got an A plus on my history test."

Adam shoved him with his shoulder. "Yeah, quit showing off."

"We'd be more shocked if you got anything _but_ that," Leo agreed with a chuckle.

Why was the atmosphere so tense? The last few months they had been doing well. Sure, there was still the hopeless pain in her absence, but it had become something of a regularity for them. They were able to overcome it and talk about simple things: work, school, missions.

Maybe that was it.

Not even two weeks ago Chase and Adam had seen _her_. It wasn't the first mission where they tried—key word: tried—to thwart her, but this one seemed to jar them more than usual. They hadn't talked about it much, and Leo could respect that. But ever since then, things had returned to how they were a year ago: nothing but silence and unspoken pain passing between them.

The boys walked up the long driveway, looking down into the beautiful valley below. As they got closer to the mansion, however, something caught Leo's eye. A ball of ice formed in his stomach, and he desperately hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. The chunk of ice grew larger and a wave of nausea swept over him. He made a break for the door, ignoring his brothers' calls.

Sure enough, the letters _WB_ were etched into the wood of the front door. Leo stood there with his mouth open until Adam and Chase ran up. He turned to them and made wordless gestures, trying to express the gravity of the situation.

Both Adam and Chase looked as shocked as he felt. Chase bit his lip and threw open the door. "Mr. Davenport!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Mr. _Davenport_!"

Leo pulled the door all the way open so the front could now be seen from the inside of the house. Adam sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands.

"What's all the racket down here?" Douglas asked as he came clambering down the stairs. He froze and the color drained from his face when he caught sight of the door.

"Douglas is right," Tasha said as she entered. "What's going—" Now she too caught sight of the defaced door, and she sunk into a chair at the kitchen table. As a news reporter, she had seen that sign many times. She never though, however, that it would show up on her own front door.

"Mr. Davenport!" Chase screamed again, just as the inventor ran in. "Mr. Davenport, look!"

The final member of the Davenport family looked ready to faint as well. He leaned on the counter and buried his face in his elbows. He looked up once, as if to make sure he saw what he thought he did. Once he was sure, his head went back down and he started muttering something no one else could make out.

"She's targeting you," Adam whispered as he looked up. "She wants to . . . to kill you next."

"How could she?" Chase growled, grabbing one of the pillows and squeezing it viciously.

Leo walked over to his mother and put his head on her shoulder, silently begging for her love during the shock. She patted him even as a tear rolled down her own cheek.

"What are we going to do, Donnie?" Douglas asked as he came down into the living room.

Every face turned to look at the man of the house. He looked up, his face devoid of any tears or even emotion. "Not we," he mumbled. He came around the counter and looked at his family. His throat felt like sandpaper and stomach was twisted into a knot that felt like it would never come undone. "I knew she would do this eventually, and I've been thinking about what to do. I didn't think it would be so soon, but . . ."

Donald gazed at the fearful and simultaneously stoic faces of his children, wife, and brother. He couldn't bear for them to be hurt. As hard as this would be, as much as they wouldn't understand, he had to do it.

"You have to leave," he said, forcing the words out of his dry mouth. "I'll stay here and face her myself."

Their bewilderment was exactly what he had expected. The protests came next, the same ones he knew would come.

"We're not leaving you!" Leo insisted.

"We can take care of her," Chase said.

"I'm not going to run away," Adam said.

"You're not coming?" Douglas asked. "Why aren't you coming?"

"Donald," Tasha whimpered, unable to say anything else.

"Listen, this is what needs to happen," Donald said, trying to reassure himself as well as them. "Adam, Chase, you faced her just the other day. How well did that work out?"

The brother exchanged glances and then looked at the floor. They didn't want to give an honest answer.

"You know that's Whisper Bird's style." Oh, how he _loathed_ to call her by that name. "She goes after the family. But we all know the one she really wants is me. I can't let you guys get hurt too. You have to leave. This is my fight."

Leo shook his head. "No, Big D. No way. Not in a million years."

Donald looked at his brother. "Please, Douglas." It was a plea for understanding. They both knew that.

Douglas rubbed his hands together and winced. "Donnie's right," he mumbled. "She's too dangerous. We all know she's going to kill us. If we want to save our hides, we need to get out of here."

"But what about you?" Tasha asked, finally finding her voice.

"Yeah," Adam said. "You can't fend her off either."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. After all, I'm the one who taught her everything she knows." Donald lowered his head. "I'm well aware that the odds are stacked against me."

"No kidding," Chase said. "I just calculated them, and we might as well start planning your funeral now."

"It's not happening, Big D." Leo's head still waved back and forth in staunch opposition.

"Listen, my one funeral is better than all five of yours! I can't take that risk. I know where to send you where she'll never find you. Besides, like I said, I'm the one she wants. Well, maybe Douglas too, but mostly me."

Douglas's eyes widened. "Yup, I'm definitely out of here. Anyone else with me?"

Adam stood up and looked at his father with a haunting gaze. He walked over to Douglas, his feet dragging.

"Adam!" Chase snapped.

"You know he's right!" Adam shouted. "She's going to kill us, and we don't stand a chance. If anyone can bring her down, Davenport can, but not us. This isn't our fight. We need to respect that!"

Chase and Leo looked at each other, realizing that, for once in his life, Adam was one hundred percent correct. This wasn't their battle. So, with reluctance filling every fiber of their beings, they joined their uncle and brother.

Tasha stayed in her seat, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Donald walked over and took her hands in his own.

"Promise me you'll be all right," she whispered, not even bothering to look him in the eye.

"I can't make a promise like that," he said, choking back the tears.

Tasha let out a cry, standing up and wrapping her arms around her husband. Donald wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. This was the love of his life in his arms. They would give anything for each other, which was why Donald wanted to give his own life.

The thought of Tasha growing old without him cut deep into his heart, but the thought of her dying in his arms hurt him even more. He couldn't risk her life. She deserved to stay alive with her son. She deserved a good life, not to be cut down now. He couldn't let that happen.

"I need you to trust me," he whispered in her ear. "And I _can_ promise that I will do everything in my power to survive and come back to you again."

She nodded, her hands shaking as they pulled apart. Wiping her tears away, she went to join her brother-in-law and her sons—the ones she adored so much. Donald wasn't about to let any of them die.

"Thank you," he whispered. "And trust me, I won't give up without a fight. Whisper Bird will have to go through hell to bring me down. You can count on that."

The numb nods of his family made him feel a little better—and a little worse at the same time.

Within the hour they were gone, packed and transported to a place where Whisper Bird could not get to them.

Alone in the house, Donald threw up his arms. "No games this time, Whisper Bird!" he shouted into the empty air. "I don't need your psychological torture. Don't hide in the shadows like a coward. Come out! I'm ready! Come out and fight me now!"

* * *

 **And . . . scene.**

 **Aw, Dasha. Isn't it sweet? :3**

 **Fun fact: At the beginning of the chapter, where it says, "Leo swallowed," I accidentally forgot the second w while typing it. Because of that, my computer autocorrect "swalloed" to "zwalkend." Don't . . . even . . . ask. (It's Dutch for "drifting!" :D) I wrote a blog post about it, if you want to go check it out. XD**

 **I may write a third part to this. Meh. Okay, take a vote! Would you like a) a quick and somewhat abrupt ending where a majority of the characters in this chapter** ** _don't_** **come back quite yet (only have the two parts), or b) a nice, wrapped-up ending where all the characters come back and deal with whatever I make happen (add a third part). Vote in the reviews and I'll figure it out after I've written part II . . . which hopefully shouldn't take too long.**

 **Reviews are welcome and very much loved! Trust me, I take good care of them. :3 Also, if you haven't yet, please take the poll at the top of my profile. And, yeah! Let me know what you thought, and I'll try to write and get that second part out soon. (Not this weekend, though, 'cause I've got a friend's birthday party** ** _and_** **a baptism to go to, so later next week!) Bye!**


	2. Part II: Destruction

**Yes, I know it's been an eternity. I apologize. Let's not wait any longer.**

 **The soundtrack for this chapter is "Watch You Crawl" by Red. It's where I got the title for the story, actually. Good song if you never heard it. (Such a good song that it's the soundtrack of three chapters I'm posting today, from this story, WT, and WDF. Completely coincidental, but hilarious nonetheless.)**

 **I don't own Lab Rats. Enjoy.**

* * *

 *** * * Part II: Destruction * * ***

* * *

He typed away at his computer, the clicks of the keys giving him a sense of peace—for the moment. Tasha always said he would die working, and this time she might be right.

The lights of the lab flickered for a moment, and he took a step back from the cyberdesk. He turned to the tunnel and saw her standing there, no weapons, only herself. Her and him.

"What took you so long?" he said.

She deflected his question and took a different route. "You sent them all away?"

"This is our fight."

"You know this is your fault, right?"

He swallowed. "You're the one who chose this path."

Her lip twitched. "You're responsible. You and your stupid training, your stupid bionics, your stupid experiments." Her frown deepened. "I was your stupid little lab rat, but not anymore."

"Bree—"

"Don't call me that."

"I'm going to call you that. If I have to take you down, I'm going to at least call you by your real name."

"What makes you think you can take me down?"

"Do you really want to destroy me?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Then I guess I failed you."

"That's exactly my point."

She charged at him with her speed, but he dodged with ease. She looked up, shocked, and tried again. He once more moved out of the way, escaping her speedy clutches. She frowned and threw out a blast wave, knocking him off his feet. He hopped back up almost instantly and blocked her incoming attacks. He kept her hands from colliding with any part of his body, and a few seconds later he sent a fist into her stomach and watched as she reeled backward.

"How?" she growled, clutching her abdomen.

"Who trained you?" he said. "Who taught you everything you know?"

She scowled and threw herself at him again. "I've learned a lot more without you!" She grabbed his arms and shoved him backwards, pinning him to the wall. "I've learned how to take down monsters like you."

"Who's the real monster here?" He looked into her brown eyes, the ones he'd become achingly familiar with over the years. He'd seen them depressed, he'd seen them jubilant, and now he saw them hard, cold . . . _evil_. "You try to justify your actions, but it doesn't work that way."

She screamed and threw him to the ground. "You hurt me!"

"I asked you for forgiveness! You've hurt me, too, and my family. Does that mean I should kill you?"

"Don't you want to now? You've seen what I am; how much I hate you. Don't you want to destroy me the same way I want to destroy you?"

"No." He shook his head violently, trying to remain stoic. "No, because I still love you."

Her face softened for a moment. "How can you?" Then it hardened again. "You never ever loved me before."

"No, Bree, you're all wrong. I'm sorry if you didn't see it that way, but I loved you to the ends of the earth. I still do, and I always will, no matter what you do to me."

"Did you love me when you put me through simulations where I had to watch people—my own brothers!—die? Did you love me then?"

"No!" he yelled. "I didn't! Is that what you want to hear? It's true. You were an obligation, an interest, and it took many years before I saw you as a daughter. I thought you knew that. I _admit_ that I was wrong. It doesn't happen a lot, but it happened this time! I did wrong things, but you don't have to become a murderer to prove that to me."

She turned her head away for a moment. He observed her hooded face, set back in shadows. She'd shielded herself from the truth, from reality, from love. Redemption wouldn't come to her easily. He knew that his chances of bringing her back to the light were slim, but he wouldn't give up.

"You're still my beautiful little girl," he muttered.

She looked at him and held up her hand. "I'm not a little girl anymore." She raised her hand higher and it began to glow.

He could feel the energy leaving him. In seconds, hurt and exhaustion had entirely overtaken him. He watched as she stood there without a hint of remorse on her face, draining him of life.

With the little bit of strength he had, he swung his leg up and knocked her hand away. She stumbled back and grabbed her arm as he pushed himself up. He swayed side-to-side, nausea sweeping over him, but he was alive—for the moment.

"Nothing can save you," she growled.

He heaved a sigh. "Ditto."

She tried to grab him again, but he slid underneath the desk and hopped up the other side. As she ran towards him, he ducked away, dodging her blows without fighting back.

"You can run forever!" she screamed.

"You can't fight forever."

She paused for a moment, a smile dancing on her lips. "Funny. I thought that's exactly what you taught me to do."

"I also taught you to save your energy." He evaded another blow. "I taught you to conserve your attacks so you could ready at the right moment." Another one. "I taught you to be smart."

"I'm smarter than I've ever been before!"

"You're more blind than you've ever been before."

He struck back for the first time, finally regaining his strength. She fell to the ground, shocked.

"How?" she screamed at him.

"You're off your game," he said, standing over her. "You're conflicted, aren't you? Some part of you doesn't want to fight me."

"That's not true."

"Then why are you losing?"

She growled and jumped up, lashing out at him with all her fury. He anticipated her attacks and avoided them accordingly, watching with despair as she grew angrier and angrier. She fought like a wild animal, and he supposed she felt like one, too.

He continued to duck her swings while he pled with her. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry if you hate me. Bree, I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to make you into a bionic hero . . . I thought that's what I was doing! All along I was as bad as Douglas. I thought I would do a good thing by teaching you how to protect yourself. I didn't realize how much you hated it—and me. Bree, I'm sorry, but if you can't forgive me, that's your own fault. You'll always be my daughter!"

She took a few steps back, her chest heaving and her eyes shining with unshed tears.

His heart broke for her, and he held out his hand. "Come home, Bree."

She looked up, her eyes full of emotion neither of them knew how to place. She pulled off her hood and ran a hand through her hair. For a moment she looked ready to give up, but then her gaze hardened again. "Never," she said. "You want to take all this away from me, but I . . . won't . . . let you!" She screamed and threw up her arms, sending out a blast wave that knocked him to the ground.

"Then you really are a monster," he hissed as he grabbed his side and dragged himself up. "I'm sorry for this, Bree."

This time, he was the one to throw himself at her. His first punch went to her abdomen, and then he hit her knee with his heel. She howled with indignation, but her attempts to strike back did no good. He pushed her backwards, every hit meeting its mark while she failed to retaliate properly.

He supposed he was one of the only "normal" people on the planet capable of fighting a bionic superhuman—especially this one. He knew her strengths and her weaknesses and everything about her. That was one of the reasons _he_ needed to be the one to take her down, but knowing that didn't make it any less difficult.

"I'm so sorry, Bree," he said, his own tears threatening to spill over. He smacked her face, sending her reeling back into the center capsule. Before she could recover, he ran back to the cyberdesk and locked her in.

"You really think this will stop me?" she yelled from inside the tube. "If Adam can break this glass, so can I!" She punched with all her might, creating a good-sized crack in the polymer.

"I've spent a lot of time figuring out how to bring you down without killing you," he said, "and this is my way of doing it. Your days of tyranny are over, _Whisper Bird_." He hit the button the panel and watched as she fell to her knees, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"What are you doing to me?" she shouted.

"I figured out how to remove your abilities wirelessly," he yelled over her screams and the whirring of the capsule. "It's going to hurt a lot, but it's the only thing I can do."

She pressed a hand to her neck and fell to her knees. After a few seconds, the capsule ceased its work, leaving a powerless teenage monster alone on the inside. He walked up to her, kneeling down in front of the glass.

"I was right," she whispered. "You took them away from me."

"It was the only thing I could do. Your chip is entirely useless now, and there's no fixing it this time."

Her shoulder shook with silent sobs. "I knew you would do this. That's why I didn't come back. You never wanted me to be powerful. You never cared about me."

"I don't know where you got all these delusions, but I only took your powers away because you misused them— _horribly_ misused them. I might've even considered letting you keep them if only you'd come back and proven you were responsible, but you wouldn't do that."

"I wanted to be free of all of you."

"But you never got free of the monster inside yourself."

She looked down at the capsule floor. "What now?"

He stood, looking down at the broken girl his daughter had become. "The authorities will be here to pick you up in a few minutes. You're going to pay for all the terrible things you did."

"You're going to turn your own flesh and blood in?"

"I think you forget that this isn't the first time I've been betrayed. If I could turn in Douglas for far lesser crimes, I can turn you in, too."

She looked up at him, anger in her eyes. She slammed her hand into the glass. "I hate you!" she screamed.

He looked down at this girl—the one who had been gone for a year; the one who broke his heart; the one who abandoned the good fight for her own selfish reasons; the one who had deluded herself with fantasies and mistruths about herself and others; the one he hadn't always treated well; the one he'd begged for forgiveness; the one he'd raised as a daughter, even if she wasn't his own. "And I will always love you."

* * *

 *** * * The End * * ***

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm not doing a third part to this. You guys would probably have to wait for a while. XD**

 **I'm sorry to those of you who wanted to see Bree turn good again, but she was too far gone. She didn't even know who she was anymore, and regardless, she needed to face justice for what she did. Still, I liked writing Donald's conflict with having to fight his own daughter. That was fun.**

 **I'm sorry again that it took so long, and I'm sorry if it wasn't all you hoped it would be. I tried. Review all the same, even if you hated it. Let me know what you honestly thought. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading, everyone! Bye!**


End file.
